Under My Umbrella
by PunishmentFactor
Summary: On the romantic island of Little Garden, Ms. Valentine and Mr. 5 find themselves caught in a rain storm with only the shelter of Ms. Valentine's umbrella. They soon discover there should be more to their lives than working for Baroque Works. OneShot.


**Hello out there! I finally got around to typing out another fanfiction! Most of my fanfics just sit around in my notepads until I manage to find time to type them. So anyway, lot's of you probably know a certain pop song by a similar name to this title. I wrote this story three days after I heard that song, so awhile ago. I had wanted to write this pairing for awhile now, and that song "inspired" me. The romance may be a tad overdone and a little too cheesy for some, but I personally think it's cute. **

**I do not own One Piece, and this is not a songfic. **

* * *

"Dammit! We're lost!" he said exasperatedly. "We've passed this tree three times now."

The girl sighed.

"They all look the same to me." she said, nonchalantly. "A tree is a tree, unless it grows lemons! Kya hahahaha!"

She laughed somewhat obnoxiously at her own joke.

He sat down on the grass, leaning against the tree.

"Dammit!" he swore again. "How long do you think we've been here?"

The girl shrugged.

"I dunno, a month maybe. Maybe more. And we still get lost. Kya hahaha!"

She sat down next to him.

"Someone will come for us eventually, don't worry." she added.

"Ms. Valentine." he said, turning to look at her. "Do you honestly still think the

organization is coming for us? They don't care anymore. They've forgotten about us. We're nothing to them, and we'd probably be executed for failing to complete our mission and kill off those damn straw hats and that princess."

Ms. Valentine was silent am moment.

"But maybe, Mr. 5…" she began tentatively.

"Forget, Ms. Valentine." said Mr. 5 dismissively. "That bastard Mr.0 or whoever he was doesn't give a damn about us, and neither does the rest of Baroque Works."

A drop of water fell from a leaf overhead and more followed.

"And it's raining." said Mr. 5, staring up at the sky as more raindrops began to fall. "Shit."

"You can get under my umbrella." said Ms. Valentine, happily opening her brightly colored parasol.

"There's no way we can both fit under that thing."

"Just get under you idiot."

They were crushed awkwardly against each other, both trying to fit under Ms. Valentine's umbrella as the rain continued to fall steadily harder and turn the soil around them into thick mud.

"Mr. 5?" said Ms. Valentine, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah?"

"If what you say is true," she began. "And Baroque Works really isn't going to come for us, then we shouldn't dwell on the organization, because…"

Her voice trailed off, as she struggled to find the words.

"…because we aren't a part of it anymore."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mr. 5.

"I think we need to forget about it all. Baroque Works, Mr.0 and his conquest, all that shit. If we're stuck here, and they don't care about us, then why should we care about them? If we're nothing to them, then why bother? We've known each other for how long? And we don't even know each other's names!"

"You know the rules Ms. Valentine." said Mr.5 sternly. "We stay strictly by our codenames, and can't reveal our identities even to partners. That how -"

"To hell with the damn rules and the bloody damn names, and all of Baroque Works!" said Ms. Valentine, cutting him off. "You said they don't care about us anymore, so why are we stuck in this mentality that they still have control over us?"

She paused a moment, the rain beating a violent tattoo against her umbrella.

"I've known you as a partner for long enough." she said, quietly. "I'd like to finally know you as…a friend."

Mr.5 was silent.

"I'll tell you my name, if you tell me yours." he said finally.

"You go first." said Ms. Valentine.

He hesitated a moment, almost afraid of speaking a name he hadn't used for years. Then he leaned in close, and gently whispered in her ear.

"Kya hahaha! Really?" laughed Ms. Valentine. "I would have never guess something like that!"

She giggled again, looking him up and down.

"It's strange, but it suits you perfectly! Kya hahahha!"

"Your turn." he said, grinning.

She too hesitated, but then leaned close and murmured her response.

"It's perfect." he said, after a moment. "It's sweet and bubbly and cute, just like you."

"Kya hahahaha! Really? You think so? Kya hahaha!"

"You know I always your laugh." he said. "I know it drove all the other agents nuts, but I always secretly loved to hear it."

"Really? Kya hahahaha!"

They were both quiet again, taking in the happiness that had come with the simplicity of just knowing each other's names.

"Hey, Ms. Valentine - oh, sorry. I mean -"

"Kya haha! It's alright. I'm sure it will take some getting used to."

"I think we should take tonight, just to get to know each other. Leave everything else behind and don't look back. You're right, we've only known each other as partners for such a long time, and now it's we be…"

He paused.

"Just friends."

"I think," said the woman formerly known as Ms. Valentine. "That tonight, we should get to know each other as, a little _more_ than 'just friends'"

With a shriek of laughter, she tossed aside her umbrella and their lips met. They were oblivious to the rain now relentlessly soaking their clothes and skin. The muddy ground gently caressed their figures, and long into the night water continued to pour from the sky, but neither of them noticed, even when the rain finally ceased.

* * *

It was morning, and Ms. Goldenweek walked nonchalantly into the clearing eating a rice cracker.

"Hey you guys!" she said, focusing more on the rice cracker than on anything else at the moment. "I wondered if you had gotten lost again. I was just about to make some tea, and I -"

She looked up as she realized they hadn't responded, and stopped in mid-sentence. She gaped at the scene before her, absentmindedly dropping the rice cracker out of shock.

"I didn't see anything!" she said loudly and unconvincingly, quickly covering her eyes. "I was just passing through! Don't mind me! Just pretend I'm not here…"

Her excuses went unheard.


End file.
